The BrainEaters Labyrinth Za Nougami Rabrinsu
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: Yako meets Jareth at her parents funeral.After a desperate wish, the horrifying 'truth' behind the myth-ed 'Labyrinth' & Jareth's 'true self' are reviled.Now, the most powerful sadistic demon ruler of the underground, has come to claim her as his property
1. 1: Prologe

**The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth**

* * *

A Random fanfiction: A Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro version of Labyrinth. (Za Nougami Rabrinsu) Summery Translates: (The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth)

Yako encounters a handsome & mysterious man named Jareth, who solves her families murderous deaths. After a _desperate_ _wish, _the horrifying '_truth' _behind the myth-ed _'Labyrinth' _& Jareth's_ true self. _Now, the most powerful sadistic demon ruler of the underground, has come to claim_ her_ as _his _property.

* * *

**(The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth)**

* * *

A young teen of the age of seventeen was sprawled across her families olive pluffy congfty couch. Her attention bind to the text in the tattered-mystery-purple hard- leather-covering binding chapters of the myth-ed written papers.

* * *

**'In Japan, there is a myth-ed demon highly feared by all humans around the world.**

**For centuries, this powerful sadistic demon ruler has tortured both demon and mankind alike.**

**The Goblin King Nougami Neuro, ruler of the underground labyrinth. **

**The Goblin Kings main interests are in puzzles and mysteries of evil intent. **

**He seeks them to fulfill his labyrinth (kingdom) with the maze which only he can solve. **

**His labyrinth he uses to out wit his victims by giving them the chance to solve his labyrinth with in thirteen hours. **

**Impossible for anyone to solve in twenty-four-hour day, let alone in thirteen hours. **

**Only his highness and his closest servants (trusted loyal slaves) can for fill this challenge. **

**He has enslaves many creatures to his benefit including humans, by turning them into goblin slaves that were either wished away or have simply defied him. **

**_Be warned_. _The Goblin King Neuro shall do anything to get what he wan-'_**

* * *

The short golden-hair teen quickly shut the book she was reading. Questions pondering in her mind as she turned to her father who was in the kitchen finishing dinner.

**"Dad, why is this myth believed_ all _around the world if it can't be proved that Neuro even exists? The Goblin Kings Labyrinth doesn't eve-?!" **

She was immediately cut off by her fathers rage.

**"Yako, don't you _EVER _call his name!! That's just asking for trouble and you know it's forbidden in this house hold!!"**

Her father scolds her. Shocked that his own daughter even dared to speak such a horrible mans name.

**"Yako, go to your room and get some sleep. It is already nine and your betrothed groom _Raruuk_, shall be arriving here tomorrow morning -to be with his_ beautiful bride_."**

Yako turned a light shade of red at the thought of marriage….

* * *

Yako suddenly became betrothed to wed seventy-six, -_no it would be seventy-seven days ago after midnight tonight,_to a teenage boy who she GREATLY dislikes. Her 'wedding' has been fully planed-out the Friday July, fourteenth and tonight was now going to be July seventh, one week before her name would become misses Sazmith Yako. To the guy who finds her _'everything that's plain & nice, as soft white sand' _the noble Raruuk. **She never trusted him…. "There was _always_ something he was after an yet he would never tell her what it was -_no matter how many times I've confront him_-and** **this wasn't the only thing that bothers me! " **Her fathers' complete refusal to 'call-off' the engagement. -

After she said goodnight to both her parents, Yako headed up the green carpeted stairs to her bedroom to changed for the night. Her thoughts, were on her betrothed, trying to make him look appealing to her... with little success. As she undressed into her favorite light-red maidens-wear nightgown. She let her thoughts wounder, to the conversation she overheard after she refused her parents proposal to become the betrothed bride of Sazmiths' son two months ago.

* * *

-about two n' three-fourths months ago...

Both families were barely close to each other in status. Her (rich) noble status was higher due to her fathers and mothers success in the research fields. Yako's considered a higher noble and was now the official heir to her parent's fortune…. The next mourning after Yako's official heir-ship was announced, him & (Mr)Sazmith made the sudden engagement with my father and my mother -she COMPLETELY AGREES with this!! She was in rage and still ranting her fury in her mind on her parents decision. **'Raruuk is the adopted son of the archaeologist Mr.Sazmith, his son is a nobel who whishes to marry you-So WHAT!? Raruuks' mother was a poor lower peasant, who died shorty after giving _his_childbirth. That still doesn't mean you can engage me to that rude toad Raruuk!!'** As she past by her parents bedroom door she stopped to try to calm down, to over hear them softly talking.

**"_She hasn't had the best of luck on her own personal life." Her father stated to my mother as she then spoke.'_ **

**"_She longs for a tall, handsome man, who would care for her…, protect her… and perhaps... even… respect her. ..."_**

Yako's heart jumped. They were talking about her, most likely her rejecting on being betrothed to Sazmith Raruuk.

_**"Our duaghters' large eating habits **__**can't be respected &**_ **_be afforded_** _**by rarely anyone! Raruuk is a noble, who is more than willing to become her husband!!"Her father yells slightly in his frustration. He soon calmed as he then spoke to her mothers' uncertain face. "I admit, I am majorly concerned for our daughters' future... I just...I fear... she would be alone and not able to survive out there when she turns eighteen." **_

Hearing this struck Yako like a thousand bricks. Yako has always realised that she consumes three times the portions of an average person, but... how on earth is she going to afforded her food expenses... let alone her living.

_'**Yako desperately thinks on how she is going to live on her own(-to escape her betrothal). 'I need a job, that pays at least a thousand a week,... this would be barely anoth to scrape b- SHIT!! How on **_**earth_ am I _EVEN _going to get a dead-end-job with my grades -I fail at everything!!' She wanted to cry, as she spoken the truth in whimpered whispers. "I have no choice but to marry Raruuk,... if I even hope to survive... Heh heh heh."_**

_"**Unless I meet a prince willing to take me... . Hah...-as if, not even the Goblin King Neuro would take me to hell- within three months..."**_

She was than ashamed on how she acted towards her parents... that night she spoke to them about on what she had heard, apologized and excepted becoming betrothed to Raruuk... .

* * *

- Back to the present...

Yako glanced at the grandfather clock in her bedroom through the violet comforter that tangled her and the bed. (...) After her eyes finally comprehended the the numerals she than groans into her pluff pink pillow agitated. It was eleven-thirteen. The wind storm that crept up during the evening, had made the night uneasy to reach for the desired amount of sleep in which she needed. Yako switched her thoughts to something less stressful to something more intriging as she ever so slowly drifted into her slumber, her thoughts where on the book she was reading… on the Goblin King…, and his Labyrinth….

**-The clock chimed eleven-thirty….**

* * *

During her dreamless sleep -**The hands of the grandfather clock neared the final hour**- as a shadow past through her parents' doorway downstairs. She was suddenly awakened by her mothers' deathly-horrifying screams coming from their master bedroom. Yako was terrified; **(-The final hour struck. Singing the song of midnight. -)** She felt: true and utter pure terror.** _As the song of midnight was sung, her mothers piercing screams, become instantly no more…in a deathly horrifying silences. _**

* * *

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu)

**_Ello! I'm Unknown D Flamerose. _**

**_This is my first fanfiction story chapter that I have written (or typed) on this site so far. _**

_**Opinions and edits on my fanfiction(s) are greatly welcomed. ****(Misspellings may be found commonly in my writings/Fanfictions.) **_

**_Let me know on how well played the characters are, such as Yako. _**

_**Please tell me what you think of The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth** **(Za Nougami Rabrinsu). So far its been more trouble than I thought. **_

_**Thank you readers for reading and reviewing my fanfiction(s) !! **_

_

* * *

_____

Also : I do not own neither Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro or Labyrinth

_... Please review!!_

* * *


	2. 2: AfteR MurdeR

**The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth**

**

* * *

**

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu)

**A Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro version of Labyrinth.**

**

* * *

**

Hour after midnight:

Police arrived at the scene about a half an hour after Yako called Sasazuka on her parents' homicide. Her adopted uncle rushed inside with his 22mm drawn as the rest of his police squad searched the house for the criminal(s). Yako was still in hiding when Sasazuka found her in the family's secret doorway to the upstairs' passage way leading to the dusty attic. Three hours after the ordeal: her mother past away in the hospital; leaving her daughter and the officers in the dark. The only clue of what she had witnessed were the words she whispered before her soul's passing.

"…_**Gob…lin… K…in…g … Neu…ro's … gob…lin…s…."**_

* * *

The police studied the remains of her family's horrific event and declared that her mother's and father's deaths were due to mutilation of the body and vital organs as well as significant loss of blood; the causes so far... are still unknown...

* * *

(** The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth** )

* * *

Hours have passed from midnight to early morning as the sun rose thinly through the heavens;

the sky's thick dark clouds of the night's heavy rain storm continued drenching the outside world.

Yako was in the real nightmare of her father's sudden death and her mother's suffering departure.

**She was immortalized. Horror. Fear. Shock. Adrenaline. All were present in her body and soul.**

* * *

Standing before Katsuragi Yako was her silver haired god-father/adopted-uncle; officer Sasazuka Eishi.

_**"Yako...?"**_

It was only when the morning came trickling through small patches of the night's heavy rainstorm that he was able to convince her to sit outside on the garden bench as to avoid the havoc of the officers scurrying about inside.

_**She stared incoherently at nothingness.**_

He knew that look, Eishi had seen it many times. This was the expression that came from the shock of a family member's death; the effect it gave on someone so young. He has seen it on a teen many years ago.

* * *

**. . . **

**Eishi teamed up and witnessed his comrade's fatal mistake of challenging the existence of The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth twenty-four years ago; resulting in the loss of his comrade's younger brother, Toby. After that nightmare of a night was over, Eishi became his most trusted friend, to the very end.**

_And now his daughter's current and only guardian._

* * *

_**Unknown D Flamerose,**_

**I am finished with this chapter! Yay! \0/..._It dose look like it's done… right? _**

**This Fanfiction has been edited by ****Maonna my Beta! I thank you and all my readers! \0/**

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu)

* * *


	3. 3: BeFoRe

The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth

* * *

(**The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth** )

* * *

Yako came to around half after six AM. She was more aware of her surroundings as the police were finalizing the scene complete with her father's corps in the famous black body bags. She stared at the black bag concealing her fathers considered leftovers of their attack. There were not as many clouds out (as the sun showed more brighter) than before. Yet she could tell that there was a chance of another heavy rain fall. "_The air was as gloomy as ever."_ Yako thought.

"I won't be able to live in my house... for a while... will I." Yako stated to no one even thou she knew Eishi was lessening to her every word.

"Yeah... We would have to gather your necessity's and have you stay in the guest bedroom. " -_That was never used.-_ He let his smoke sliver to the sky as he scanned the urban Japanese forest surrounding them.

"Even my favorite tree looks as pale as a ghost" -_and it's a giant gray will-... oh... shit... _Her thoughts ran from her; as she recognized the demented horned owl sitting boldly perched upon the edges of the willow tree's thinly swaying branches. With piercing eyes fixed upon her. Its eyes were the unnatural colors of blazing acid green.

Her uncle noticed her interment gaze, stared upon a giant gray willow. A sudden chill spiraled up his spine as he looked upon the giant gray willow tree swaying in the unfelt breeze. "_It felt as if they were being watched...by something unseen and inhuman." He did not like it. Not one bit. "Come on Yako. Let's go." Suddenly caught off guard by her godfathers' voice._

Yet, he could not see it. The darkly ominous creature shifted in the gray willows' branches, takes flight and vanished to sparkling dust in his niece's eyes.

* * *

As the golden-horned demon owl vanished into sparkling dust before Yako's' eyes; her thoughts were still uncertain of her surreptitious and ominous stalker... and for some odd feeling she has always assumed it to be male... -Suddenly there was a voice indistinguishable from any other idiotic person. "Yako!!?!! Are you all right, darling?!?!!" A rude voice shouted out to her. _Her thoughts: "Sazmith Raruuk. Greeaat."_

"What happen!?!??!" Raruuk charged over in a hysteric panic as he continued to call out to his betrothed bride. Yako muttered to her self as her god father turned his attention to Raruuk. "Here comes rude toad Raruuk, yelling like a bumbling idiotic fool."

-It was only around six forty...-

* * *

Eishi overheard his niece mutter and was not surprised at all on what he heard. He always thought betrothing your children -at any age- was complete stupidity on preparing them to survive in the out side world. His thoughts did not change after his best friends' death. "_I am willing to agree with your daughter (Yako) of calling off this betrothed marriage. But even now, you can't deny that Raruuk was raised to be utter defeat. Honestly, you give your daughter to a helpless fool because you were so scared to death of she could survive?? How can you be so blind to such a mistake; that could not prepare her for both of your sudden deaths?_

He approached the hysteric panicking Raruuk -after catching him from his attempt to bombard Yako- to let him know on what had happen to Yako's family.

Eishi had told Yako before that you can not judge someone by their appearance. _(And, the one at fault could be anyone.) _She vented many times to him over on how _Raruuk is nothing but a bumbling fool and an idiot who is a rude toad._

_He can't be that stupid_, he thought, yet he always gets proven wrong time and time again on Raruuk Sazmith...

* * *

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu)

**_Unknown D Flamerose_**

_Hello again!! Here is the rest of it! I have been revising way too much on this chapter so I posted what I have so far! Vary sorry for the major long delay!! Review! But please don't hurt me._

_ALSO in need of a Beta Reader! They need to at least respond with a greeting so I know that they are alive please!! And I am going to remove the SPRT from my fanfiction._


	4. 4: RudE TouD

_The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth Hint: Just imagine the manga version of the characters through out all my fanfics_.

* * *

**( The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth )**

* * *

As the golden-horned demon owl vanished into sparkling dust before Yakos' eyes; her thoughts were still uncertain of her surreptitious and ominous stalker... and for some odd feeling she has always assumed it to be male...

.:.

-Suddenly there was a voice indistinguishable from any other idiotic person. "Yako!!?!! Are you all right, darling?!?!!" A rude voice shouted out to her.

.:.

_Her thoughts: "Sazmith Raruuk. Greeaat."_

_.:.  
_

"What happen!?!??!" Raruuk charged over in a hysteric panic as he continued to call out to his betrothed bride.

.:.

Yako muttered to her self as her god father turned his attention to Raruuk. "Here comes rude toad Raruuk, yelling like a bumbling idiotic fool."

.:.

-It was around six forty.-

* * *

Eishi overheard his niece mutter and was not surprised at all on what he heard. He always thought betrothing your children -at any age- was complete stupidity on preparing them to survive in the out side world.

.:.

His thoughts did not change after his best friends' death.

"_I am willing to agree with your daughter (Yako) of calling off this betrothed marriage. But even now, you can't deny that Raruuk was raised to be utter defeat. __Honestly, you give your daughter to a helpless fool because you were so scared to death of she could survive?? How can you be so blind to such a mistake; that could not prepare her for both of your sudden deaths?"_

.:.

He approached the hysteric panicking Raruuk -after catching him from his attempt to bombard Yako- to let him know on what had happen to Yako's family.

.:.

Eishi had told Yako before that you can not judge someone by their appearance. _(And, the one at fault could be anyone.) _

.:.

She vented many times to him over on how _Raruuk is nothing but a bumbling fool and an idiot who is a rude toad._

.:.

_He can't be that stupid_, yet he always gets proven wrong time and time again on Raruuk Sazmith...

* * *

"Oh." Raruuk rubbed the back of his neck as he stood -a little over a yard- right near his beautiful Yako.

.:.

"Well at least your going to be rich with your parents inheritance?"

.:.

He was quite very helpless to what was about to come next; after his worthless joke attempt to cheer up his bride failed.

.:.

* * *

Todoroki Shizuka's mouth fell open at the said comment and was about to inform Sasazuki when she turned to face him and was caught off guard.

Eishi seemed to have a red or purple aura of malice illuminate around him in hearing what was said to his niece.

Giving his answer to his female coworkers' unspoken question to the shock of the situation.

.:.

"I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAKE A MACHINE GUN TO THAT KID."

.:.

Leaving Ishigaki mortified by his superiors' ever most casually entrained threat upon dealing with this –current situation.

Ishigaki is smart enough to be quiet when there are obvious deaths, but this kid? Is just a fool with no luck of winning anything in his entire life but dread.

.:.

They didn't notice the young tall man in a [very] blue suit that was approaching them over three houses away...

* * *

MTNN BETA READER SEARCH STILL IN THE WORKS

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu )

Unknown D Flamerose

[Somehow I missed a sentence...]

**Review Please!! The more reviews I get on a story the more I will update the fanfiction story~!! ^0^**


	5. 5: RiNg

The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth Hint: Just imagine the manga version of the characters throughout all my fanfics.

_

( The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth )

_

Yako turned around so fast, slapping Raruuk as hard as she could in her distraught state of anger. The sound of the slap could be heard as if in an echo as she yelled at her 'fiancée' .

.:.

"How dare you say -that! -I REFUSE to marry such a rude toad as YOU!"

.:.

She yanked off the pathetic excuse of an engagement ring, not even noticing it scraping her finger. Throwing the ring as hard as she could at Raruuk, not caring that it missed by a long shot, she took off running, pushing past everyone in her path not caring who it was. .:. Her mind swimming with emotions yet she could only think of one thing: I need air, I need out of this suffocating atmosphere. I need to breathe.

_

Raruuk was stunned by the sudden pain upon his cheek as his lovely Yako slapped him. He lost his balance in the sudden action having him fall feet away from where he stood just moments ago. He got upon his butt and a hand supporting himself on the ground, as the other clasped over his bruising cheek about to protest his honesty.

.:. "But darling! I didn't-!" .:. He was cut off by his Yako shouting lividly at him as she broke off their long engagement. He was in disbelief as his mouth opened to speak but was cut off as her ring was thrown at him; Having him cover his face flinching even though it missed him by a few feet.

-

The clock had reached six forty-five as it sank in, that the engagement was far over beyond repair..

- _

Surprised laced in Eishi's mellow expression and greatly pleased to the outcome, seeing Yako call off the engagement was relieving at the very least. .:. His coworkers could only stare and sweatdropped nervously at the scene before them, unsure of what to do. Even so Eishi paid them and Raruuk no mind as he called after Yako as she started to run.

.:.

"Yako!"

.:.

He couldn't have her get lost in such a broken state. Something did not feel right among the air as the rain scented breeze picked up into a wind…

_

A amused grin formed upon the figure's lips as the scene blocks away unfolded before him. 'Oh! How amusing this was~ Pity there wasn't more pain and blood.' He thought to himself as he continued to walk to his destination of sweet sweet energy to unlock…

.:. _ MTNN BETA READER SEARCH STILL IN NEED (Za Nougami Rabrinsu ) Unknown D Flamerose Okay this is the long awaited chapter 6 of the story. Real sorry for the longness ^^; College comes first. I am also not happy with the new formatting thing in editing my uploaded story files. Everything is so screwy. So the format is all off. I may have to move this to DeviantArt for easier uploads. Also moving chapter 8 to chapter 9 or 10 for the story flow. Leave comments and suggestions and don't be afraid to PM me~ 


	6. 8: MaideNs ThoughTs

The Brain Eaters labyrinth 4

_The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth Hint: Just imagine the manga version of the characters through out all my fanfics_.

* * *

**( The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth )**

* * *

It was now around ten forty-ish when she finished packing all of her necessities. She mumbles to her self as she shuffled down the next flight of stairs. Yako's thoughts went through her list.

_"I have my valuables, my fathers' book, my (favorite) cloths, my mothers' Maiden Wear nightgowns…"_

As a sad smile played across her lips as memories played through Yako's mind;

_"I have always loved wearing them."..._

* * *

..:..

Yako was (again) in one of her mothers' deep red maidens nightgowns; which she had stolen from her mothers wardrobe. (Again)

"_They are like medieval fantasy sleepwear! Can I have one? Pleeaase~?? And their reeaally comfortable~!"_

She begged her for one of the handy-downs. Her mother _had_ promised to give her some -_when she'd turned fifteen._ She was only thirteen _(& three-fourths)_ years old. Three months away till her fourteenth birthday**_..._**

**.:.**

* * *

.:.

Yako switched her thoughts to the handsomely tall man she ran into twice today.

.:.

_"He goes by Jareth Rabrinsu, instead of Rabrinsu Jareth." _She giggles at the thought. _"Hee hee. It sounds silly~! I see why he dose not use Rabrinsu Jareth even thou he is Japanese."_

She headed down the green carpeted stairs to the first floor of her now unlivable mansion, to head out front to pack her belongings into the back of her uncles' police car.

.:.

Yako was taken out of her thoughts immediately as she gazed off the Dark-Oak banister towards her front door. There was a sudden double knock on the slightly open front door through the deep red-Oak-wood stained walls of her mansions' living room.

.:.

She thought her heart had nearly leaped from her chest. A faintly-brushed-rose blush creped upon her cheeks as an unmistakable slightly deep handsome voice came from her front passageway.

..:..

"Miss Yako?" Jareth peered through the doorway. He could see her shadow race back up to the top of the main stairs of the mansion. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps I entered at a wrong time? I wanted to speak to you before you leave."

* * *

.:.

The first thing that came to her mind was what she was wearing: It was a less noble like cotton-satin burgundy peasant dress with an extremely nobly elegant cream-gold vest corset.

.:.

It was one that her father had a fit over when she stepped out of her room, for it was TOO APPEALING for his liking. She heard from her mother that she looked amazing and the outfit was so flattering on her that it scared the shit out of her father. In another words... he couldn't handle his just turned seventeen year old daughter growing up and him having to chase off all of the lower-life peasant -& middle-class- boys.

.:.

Even so, Yako felt like she was nothing but a woodlouse compared to Jareth who said -himself- that he was an heir of royal blood and a prince to a kingdom. "_I probably look like a shitty peasant slut to him!"_ Yako cried in her thoughts.

.:.

Just then, Jareth appeared around the corner with his amazing glowing golden hair moving, as he walked to the top of the main stairs of the mansion...

.:.

* * *

MTNN BETA READER SEARCH STILL IN THE WORKS

(Za Nougami Rabrinsu )

Unknown D Flamerose

I know I know, small chapter; my bad.

[Somehow I have a writers block...]'

Okay, this is 8th chapter (counting the SPRT). 6th: Having trouble writing livid Yako B slapping Raruuk, with intro of someone. 7th: still deciding

**Review Please!! The more reviews I get on a story the more I will update that story~!! ^0^**


End file.
